The Crystal on the Mantle
by Plio
Summary: [AU] - Harbored in the hearts of two individuals, and hidden in the core of the crystal on the mantle. The story shared between these three weave that of pain, family, and most of all, love. Hope x Vanille.


_Knowing you'll always be welcomed, no matter how much has changed...That's what having a home is all about..._

There was nothing to fear.

* * *

_...You're safe now..._

...I don't feel it...

..._Soon..._

There upon wood, suspended above the fireplace, it stood proudly, light striking through its crystalline body, splitting the rays. The shape was that of a planet sitting atop a pillar of jagged glass. Such a mere ornament was considered priceless at any store. But to _them_, it meant _everything. _For inside the orb held the story of two, who had suffered many trials only to be reunited time and time again.

A tugging at the corner of lips... It's a shaky smile, as is the hand that reaches out, finger running along the arc of the miniature pillar. The light bounces off her light blue eyes. She's truly infatuated by something so small, something so _impure_.

"What is this?" she asks, pure innocence in her eyes as she points at the figurine. "It's pretty!"

Such are the words of a six year old girl. And she can't help the giggle that passes her lips, hand brought up to muffle the noise. The young woman looks up, and the sorrow in her eyes confuses the little girl because why smile? Why hide the pain?

"Miss..." the girl's voice is shy, quiet, and she distances herself from the crystal. "Are you sad?"

A bead treks down her face, leaking from the corner of her left eye. She wipes at it, smile wavering. "Yes." She sighs.

"Why?" the girl blinks a few times, and upon seeing the naivety, the pureness in this child untainted by a dark hand, a _filthy _hand... The woman can't bring herself to tell the story that lies behind the crystal.

"It's no big deal," she assures, hugging the young one tightly. "But thank you."

The girl stares at her, and something flashes in blue irises, something akin to understanding. She nods slowly, making her way back into the living room, casting the crystal one final look before departing to another section of the house.

"I'll be right back!" she calls.

"Take your time!"

Silence passes over like a looming cloud. And slowly, ever so slowly, the woman stands, closing the distance between herself and the petit pillar. Her fingers graze the surface, and she feels her chest ache in pain, twist and turn... Her throat tightens, lodged with some unknown force, and she has to rip her gaze away, tears flooding her eyes. Because everytime she looks back into that crystal, she sees it _all_...

She sees the hands that were raised and brought down upon her...

She sees the arms that bruised her both physically and mentally...

She sees herself falling...

Falling...

_Falling_...

**_Fall-_**

"_Vanille..."_

Her heart stops and she looks around, eyes wide. Soft lips part, quivering; the name she speaks dies on her lips, failing to mix in with the surrounding atmosphere. She swallows thickly before speaking again, a different phrase...

"Is that you...?"

_And suddenly she feels _safe_. Like two pairs of arms wrapping around her from behind, a voice by her ear that whispers softly and lovingly._

_"I'm here."_

...She smiles, and slowly, very slowly ,the tenseness starts to dissipate.

Vanille retreats back to her seat at the table, gazing out the adjacent window. She gazes out at the clear blue sky...

_It's all she needs._

A sigh. She speaks, words rolling off her tongue, strung together by her unique accent.

"I'm about to tell a story," she begins, speaking to no one in particular. Her gaze remains on the sky, unyielding. "It's about two people and their trials... It's about the people who helped these two... It's about heartbreak and tragedy... It's about love and family." A hand reaches up, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"It may sound surreal... But that's okay..." Green optics land on the crystal, and her smile does not falter. Because she can face the past, she can stare it right back. "Because I can't force you to believe it… I can only speak."

_This is a story about two people..._

_And the crystal on the mantle._

* * *

_**That's a wrap. For the prologue at least.**_

_**This is rated M for reasons, and this is also a fanfic focused on abuse and sexual themes. If any of this makes you queasy, please turn back now because I cannot guarantee it will be peaceful until the falling action of the story.**_

_**I do ask for feedback and much would be appreciated.**_

_**If not, then that's fine; I still plan to finish this, so please stay tuned.**_


End file.
